After He Was Gone
by KatieTheBaka
Summary: Jack's sister, four years after he died. At fifteen, she finally buckles under her depression...but what happens when a certain white-haired boy sees her and tries to convince the MiM to help? Slices of her life after he was gone. "It was because of him that every time the pond froze over, she cried."
1. After He Was Gone

It was because of him that every time the pond froze over, she cried.

It wasn't like she wasn't grateful—she was, really!—but why did it have to be Jack that fell in the frozen water? Jack, the most popular boy in Burgess; Jack, who was so totally oblivious to the girls around him he hadn't even had his first kiss; Jack, her protector, her knight in shining armor, her brother...

Her best friend.

He had so much ahead of him! A family, a life, happiness—she was very young when it happened, only eleven, but she could still remember the way his eyes lit up when he talked about the toy store he apprenticed at, and the way Mr. Higgins, the shopkeeper, winked at her when she visited him at work, handing her candy canes and lollipops, and the way Jack read her the same frilly princess bedtime story every night, no matter how tired he was, because that's what mom would have done if she had stayed after Papa died.

Now she was alone, and desperately wishing to whatever there was out there that Jack was okay and he would magically walk home one day to ask her "How fun was your day today?" the way he always did. She didn't want to be alone! She wanted him back, and she wanted him back now!

It was because of him she went to the frozen pond one night when the moon was high and her heart was low and decided to join him.

She had memorized the spot in the years since his death; she could tell you _exactly _where she was and _exactly _where the ice broke. She could tell you _exactly _where they held the memorial, and _exactly _where they had pulled out his perfectly preserved frozen body when the ice finally cracked, and _exactly _where she had cried through the night because she finally realized he was never coming home.

She sat on the edge of the pond for the last time. "I'm so sorry, Jack," she said, "But I think this is the end of the line."

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Four years was a long time to live without anyone, and she was just tired of trying. She stood and waved their town goodbye—because that's what it was, their town, not just hers—and prepared to take the leap.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack Frost was flying over the forest, wreaking general havoc with his ice and snow, when he felt a strange feeling pulling at his stomach. _ What was that?_ He wondered, unknowingly going in a different direction. He saw a teenage girl crying at a pond, looking like she was about to do something very stupid. The tugging feeling grew as he looked at her and realized she was about to jump.

"Hey, don't do that!" he yelled at her. He picked up speed and flew in her direction. "What are you doing? Stop!" Using his staff, he lobbed a snowball at her stomach, knocking the air out of her and pushing her down. "Come on, Moon Man, aren't you going to stop her?" He demanded of the full moon angrily. "She's gotta keep fighting; she can't just give up! Please!" The moon was as silent as ever, and Jack fumed. Something told him that the girl's death, in that particular pond, would be horribly wrong.

He swooped down to where he was at the girl's level, right in front of her, but unseen as always. "Please don't do this. I know it seems helpless, whatever it is, but please, don't. I have a feeling you have a big future: one that will make the world a much more fun place. So please, don't!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

She sat in the snow, not knowing how the snowball hit her, but not caring in the slightest. Just another obstacle in her way after years of fighting. She stood up and was about to try again when she heard The Voice.

_Do not do this, child_, it said, a cool, smooth sound like sleeping in the moonlight._ He does not want you to, no matter what you convince yourself of._

_He-he doesn't want me to? He knows? He's here? Jack's here?_

_He is closer than you think._

That was all it said, and the feeling was gone as quickly as it came.

She was a bit disoriented as she stumbled back to town. He meant it, that voice. She could tell he was telling the truth about Jack... at least, she thought she could.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice another teen running her way.

"Offt!" she huffed as they collided.

"I'm so sorry about that!" The boy said frantically, picking up his books. "I was just coming back from the library when… well, you know the rest."

"No, it's okay; I was lost in thought. I wasn't paying attention."

They stood awkwardly for a moment, not sure what to do, until she pushed out her hand. "I'm Emma. Emma Frost."

"George Bennett," he said, shaking it. "Hey, it's pretty cold. You wanna go get some hot cider?"

She smiled for the first time in four years. "I'd love to."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack looked at the moon appreciatively. "I guess you come through after all. What'dya say to her, anyway?"

The moon was ever silent.

Jack sighed. "Of course."

_In time,_ the moon thought to himself. _He will know in time._

* * *

**_What do ya think of my ikle one-shot? R&R if you want frosty Jack hugs!  
Thanks!  
KatieTheBaka_**

**UPDATE: I have a poll up about the future of this story. Please use it! Thanks!_  
_**


	2. The First Spring

**Soooo... I decided to ignore the fact _no one _responded to my poll and post anyway. Here's the newest chapter~!**

* * *

Ever since that night, Emma tried to explain to herself what had happened. Even as she and George joked over cider, she couldn't get it out of her head. Something had stopped her. Something greater than her. Something powerful.

Winter turned to spring and with it came the Easter eggs she had long since stopped looking for.

"Come on, Em! Live a little!" George laughed. He ran ahead of her and his short, curly blond hair whipped around his face. "You haven't joined in the Hunt in _forever!_"

Emma looked at the trees and flowers blooming, felt the sun warm her face. "I-I guess," she stuttered. "I just have never done it without Jack." Her heart gave a faint twinge at his name, but she smiled through it. _He's gone, _she reminded herself. _He's gone and he doesn't want you hurting._

"Well, my lady," George said with an exaggerated bow, "I would be honored to aid you in your noble quest for multicolored treasures."

She gave a deep curtsy. "Thank you, kind sir," she said graciously, trying her best to sound like the Loyalist ladies you heard walking down the street with their teetering wigs and their oversized dresses.

He took her had and led her to the wood where the eggs were hidden and smiled at the children, all in their Sunday best, scrambling around and looking for the elusive treats.

Emma took off, not caring that she was fifteen and supposed to be a lady. "There's one!" she cried to George, pointing to a high-up branch that the younger kids couldn't reach. When she reached it, however, the egg was gone.

"I swear," she panted, leaning on George and holding a stitch in her side, "Sometimes I think they can _move_."

He chuckled, and the low vibrations rumbled through his chest and up her arm, making her blush.

She found she lost the power of speech for a couple of seconds.

"Is that it?" George asked. She followed his gaze to an egg way up at the top of the tree, too far to reach.

She sighed with a smile. "Yep. But it's okay, you don't have to-"

He wiggled up the tree before she could even tell him not to.

"Okay," he called. "Be ready!"

"Ready for wha—oh!"

He tossed down the egg and she automatically caught it, stumbling so it didn't fall.

"You jerk!" she exclaimed as he worked his way down. "I could have dropped it!"

"But you didn't," he said with ease, unashamed, but winced a bit when she lightly hit his arm. "Hey!"

"Hey, yourself," she said, examining the egg. With a gasp, she recognized the pattern. "This is... this is..."

"What is it? What?" George peered over her shoulder. "Hey, that's the same pattern on the scarf you wore the day we met!"

"It used to be a dress," she said shakily, holding back tears. "It was the dress I wore when Jack... when Jack..."

"Shh," George whispered, holding her close. "It's okay. It's okay."

Emma buried her head in his neck, breathing in his breezy scent and managing a smile. "It's like he made it for me. Just for me."

He held her like that for a long time, the green-eyed boy and the hurting girl standing there until the church bells rang noon.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

He just smiled and held her closer.

For the first time in a long time, she felt something warm inside her bloom.

Hope.

o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Bunny! Where are you?" Jack Frost called, wandering the now-egg-free warren.

"Over here. You better have something good to ask me, Frosty. The Monday after Easter is the only day I get off, and I would like to get some rest."

Jack found him reclining on a mossy rock, legs crossed and paws behind his head. One of his eyes was closed and the other was glaring at him. "Come on, mate, get on with it."

"I was wondering... the girl in Burgess. Did she get the egg I painted for her?"

Bunnymund sighed. "Yes, she did. What's that Sheila to you, anyway? It's not like she can see you."

Jack tried not to react at the twinge the last remark caused in his gut. "I don't know. She just needed a pick-me-up. She wasn't too happy last time I saw her."

"And what was with that _pattern_? I know you're the spirit of winter and all, but _snowflakes_? On _Easter_?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and flew off, leaving a flurry of snowflakes behind him.

"Aw, come on, Frost! What was that for?" Bunnymund huffed and settled back down. "Stupid newbies don't know their place. I didn't _have _to let him paint an egg, and he just leaves snow in my warren," he grumbled. An Easter Egg Island statue came over and switched to a 'sympathetic' face, making the Easter Bunny grin. "At least _you've_ got some sense. Now, where were we?..." He closed his eyes, and within minutes his ears were twitching in his sleep.

* * *

**Do ya like it? I was actually suprised-it seemed longer to me, but it's shorter than the last chapter.**

**R&R!**

**Baka**


	3. Author's Note Important!

**_Sorry for all y'all who thought this was an actual update. May Pitch give me a thousand nightmares!_**

**_Anyway, I've lost my mojo with this. I'm trying really hard to find it again. I actually wrote two more chapters, but my flippin' computer crashed so I have to re-write them. Which isn't fun._**

**_It's also kinda hard because I've never been good at finishing things I've started._**

**_If any of you have advice on how to break down the wall we call Writer's Block, please tell me. I've never actually written a 'slice of life' type story, so I'm lost on where to go from here. I know I want to develop George and Emma's relationship some more, but not exactly sure how to do that _****and****_ keep Jack relevant. Of course he can't know she's his sister, so that complicates matters._**

**_So, if you wonderful little peoples on the other side of the screen have any ideas for me, tell me, please. You can review or PM me, I don't care. Just... thanks for sticking with me even though I'm a big, thick jerkface._**

**_Thank you again,_**

**_Katie_**


End file.
